Microwave components are necessary in mobile communication network coverage. At present commonly used microwave components mainly include phase shifters, power dividers, filters, couplers, diplexers, and the like. The quality of these components will have effect on quality of the entire network coverage. Accordingly, the microwave components play a very important role in technical field of mobile communication.
A prior art microwave component is mainly composed of a microwave network circuit, a cavity, and a cover. During assembling process, some structural elements function to secure the microwave network circuit onto the cavity. Next, the cavity and cover are mounted together by means of screws. Moreover, to facilitate welding of a transmission cable, a number of structurally complicated wiring slots are provided on the cavity.
The following problems exist however, during design and use of the microwave components:
At first, to avoid resonance of the microwave components, a great number of screws are used to secure the cavity and cover together, thereby lowering production efficiency.
Secondly, use of many screws in the microwave component for fastening purpose will possibly cause failure. For example, inter-modulation products perhaps will be generated if interconnection among the components is bad.
Thirdly, to install wiring slots for assisting the welding of the transmission cable, the cavity is usually designed by manner of “metal die-casting plus cover”. Alternatively, it is designed by manner of “semi-open extruded cavity plus cover plus independently welded head”, or “extruded cavity plus independently welded head”. Externally disposed cover or externally disposed welded head both require a large number of screws for fastening purpose. This increases not only possibility of electrical failure, but also size, weight and cost.